Moonwatchers Wedding
Qibli Woke up to the sound of piano music coming from the library as he got up and tapped Turtle on the shoulders “Psst Turtle Wake Up Bro” He Said as Turtle woke up and looked at Qibli “Qibli Whats Wrong Man?” Asked Turtle ”Do You Hear That“ Asked Qibli as Turtle listened and heard the piano music ”Yeh It Sounds Like Piano Let’s Go Investigate” Answered Turtle as they both walked out of there sleeping room and met up with Kinkajou. ”Hey Guys Do You Hear The Piano Music?” Asked Kinkajou ”Yeh Lets Go Investigate” Said Qibli They went into the room and looked around even though the room was pitch black “Why Is It So Dark In Here?“ Said Kinkajou ”I Dunno“ Said Turtle. Suddenly the Fireplace turned on and the 3 dragonets screeched In Horror At what they saw in the room were abunch Of chairs and Up at the front was an altar that was surrounded by flowers but that wasnt why they were screaming, It was the fact that there were bodies of dragons from the mountain who were all dead, Some had there limbs ripped off some had spears that were lodged into there eyes and some had there wings and tails chopped off ”WHAT IS GOING ON!!!????” Screeched Qibli ”WHY ARE THERE BODIES EVERYWHERE!!??!!??” Added Kinkajou who was also screeching in horror Suddenly the door behind them slammed shut and the piano music stopped playing a giggle was heard and then Moonwatcher who had a flower crown on her head stepped towards the Terrified dragonets ”MOONWATCHER WHATS GOING ON?!” Screamed Qibli ”You Guys Are Just In Time For The Wedding!” Answered Moon “W-What Wedding?!” Asked Qibli “Ours Silly” Answered Moonwatchers as she hugged Qibli but Qibli pushed her away ”What I Didn’t Agree To This!!” Said Qibli ”But We Were Meant To Be” Said Moonwatcher putting a talon on his cheek “THIS IS INHUMANE MOONWATCHER!!!! YOU KILLED EVERYONE!!!!” Cried Turtle “No One Would Come So I Had To Make Them” Answered Moonwatcher with a giggle she she pulled out a bloody knife and licked the blood off the blade as Kinkajou and Turtle gagged at the sight of Moonwatcher licking the blood. Turtle then decided to try and attack Moon but she then grabbed Turtle and slit his throat as he fell to the ground “Here Have A Seat“ Said Moon Suddenly 2 chairs appeared behind them and arm shackles came out and trapped them onto there seats as they Screamed for help ”Shhhh...... Everything Will Be Ok........” Said Moonwatcher Qibli stopped but Kinkajou kept screaming and crying for help. Moon grabbed her pouch and pulled out a lollipop as she crawled onto Kinkajou and held her by the throat ”You‘ve Been A Bad Girl Kinkajou.......” Giggled Moonwatcher ”But That’s Ok.... Here.. HAVE A LOLLIPOP!!!!” She shoved the lollipop down Kinkajous throat as she choked and blood spewed Out Of her mouth while Moonwatcher did that Qibli slowly cut off the arm shackles with the stinger on the end of his tail and removed the other one with his talons as he tried to sneak away and was almost about to exit the room but Moonwatcher pinned Qibli down as she grabbed a spear and Qibli Screamed and tried to kick her away but Moonwatcher restrained him from doing it ”NO MOONWATCHER THIS ISNT YOU!!!!” Cried Qibli Suddenly he Felt the spear pierce through his heart as he breathed in and out and then felt nothing but cold. An hour later Moonwatcher and the corpse of Qibli were both sitting on the alter as Qibli sat dead still with a hole a Huge hole in his chest and Moonwatcher looked up dreamily at lifeless Qibli as she held up a puppet that was actually the head of Starflight as she made him say: ”We Are Gathered Here Today To Celebrate The Marriage Of 2 Young Dragonets, Moonwatcher And Qibli” Said Moonwatcher In her Starflight impression voice “Moonwatcher Do You Take Qibli As Your Mate For Life?” ”I Do” Said Moonwatcher In her Normal voice ”And Qibli Do You Take Moonwatcher As Your Mate For Life?” “Yes I Do” Said Moonwatcher doing her impression of Qibli as she moved his chin making it look like he was actually talking ”Alright I Now Pronounce You Husband And Wife” Said Moonwatcher In Her Starflight impression voice again ”You May Kiss Now” Moonwatcher threw the head out and jumped onto Qibli as they both fell over and kissed him abunch and she kissed him and kissed him all through the night.